This invention relates to a vulcanizing device in which a member is enclosed in an extruder device and the enclosed member is vulcanized in a vulcanizing tube adjoining this at a specified pressure.
It is well known to connect a vulcanizing device for enclosed members direct on to the extruder device, in which the members are enclosed. The member which still has a plastic encasement then enters the vulcanizing device under pressure and is vulcanized there.
The disadvantage has been shown here that the member emerging from the extruder cannot be inspected, or can only incompletely be inspected, for faults, because it is already in the vulcanizing tube.